


In Defense of Zuko

by Julia451



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia451/pseuds/Julia451
Summary: One-shot "poem" fic. One of my reactions to the A:TLA Season 2 finale "The Crossroads of Destiny" a lifetime ago.





	In Defense of Zuko

Loyal to his family,  
loyal to his people,  
loyal to his own heart,  
for this he was called a Traitor.  
  
Who could criticize a boy  
for seizing a chance when it came?  
  
Who could criticize a son  
for needing to please his father?  
  
Who could criticize a brother  
for protecting his sister?  
  
Who could criticize a prince  
for not betraying his people?  
  
Who could criticize a warrior  
for refusing to give up?  
  
Who could criticize a man  
for being true to himself?


End file.
